(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a spray head assembly, and more particularly, to a foam spray head assembly with sealing feature.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
The conventional liquid detergent is received in a container and a pump head is connected to the top of the container so as to suck the liquid from the container. When foam-type detergent is needed, the users generally get the liquid from the container by operating the pump head and then scrub the liquid to generate bubbles. However, the amount of the liquid is difficult to control and the excess detergent may be harmful to the users when attached on the plates. The same concern is also found when using shampoo or body gel.
The present invention intends to provide an improved foam spray head assembly which can generate foam-type detergent for convenience of use.